


Aliens Made Me Do It!

by Empersian1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Double Entendre, Double Penetration, Food Kink, Galra Threesomes, Humans teach their space cat comrades about smut, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Space Cats like whipped cream, ear biting, this entire fic is trash, trash, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empersian1234/pseuds/Empersian1234
Summary: The Galra learn some valuable lessons in pleasure from their human allies...Disclaimer: All characters in this fic are 18+





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aliens made me do it!  
> Well, the Galra would consider humans aliens, right?
> 
> Plot has no place in this fic, but so people have some semblance of context, here's some quick information.  
> Thace and Ulaz survive the events of Season 2 and end up moving into the Castle, in which they have their own room. Kolivan visits frequently, sleeping on Thace and Ulaz' if he stays for more than a day *though he may start sharing their bed after this fic*.
> 
> UPDATE: There are now two pieces of fanart for this fic, both made by me~ both shall be linked at the end~

Thace, Ulaz, and Kolivan all prefered to train together without the Paladins. They knew they were welcome to join the Paladins, but their alliance was still in its early stages and the Galra were hesitant to make such a change. It had been a tough time trying to acclimate to the ways of the humans, so they weren't too keen on changing their training style just yet. For now, sparring with each other was enough. The Galra always trained after the Paladins, granting the Paladins all the time they would need.

After training concluded, the three Galra each agreed that a hot shower would do their muscles good after the good spare. The community shower of the Castle wasn’t anything they weren’t used to, having had the same situation at the Marmora base, so they were fine going in together. They entered the small dress room that adjoined the showers and began to undress. Their keen ears could hear a shower running inside, as well as some other odd noises, but they didn’t think anything of it.

Thace entered the showers first, Ulaz and Kolivan right behind him. Thace stopped, his two comrades subsequently bumping into him, not expecting the sudden halt. While they knew someone was in the showers, the scene before them had them perplexed.

Standing next to a running shower were the Red and Black Paladins, some of the water misting over them. Keith was facing the wall of the showers, his arms braced above his head against the wall. His legs were spread, his ass perked up into the air. Shiro stood behind him on his knees, his hands spreading Keith’s ass cheeks apart, his tongue buried in between. The pair of them made lewd noises, unaware that they were being watched.

Kolivan simply turned heel and walked out of the showers, wanting to give the Paladins some privacy. Ulaz moved to follow, grabbing Thace’s arm to try and pull him away. The taller Galra didn’t budge.

Thace quirked his ears and cocked his head to the side in a curious manner, then asked, “What are you doing?”

The two Paladins jumped, not expecting anyone else to visit the showers at this time; Shiro backed away from Keith as the slighter man stood straight, bringing his legs together, and his arms came down to cross over his chest. Keith stayed facing the walls, only turning his head to look at the Galra. Shiro wasn’t as shy, keeping his human hand firmly on Keith’s ass, still on his knees, facing the Galra unabashed.

While Shiro wasn’t shy, he was unsure how to explain. “This? Uh, well, it's for sexual pleasure.”

The Galra tilted his head again, this time, out of confusion. At the mention of this being a sexual act, Ulaz stayed by Thace’s side. Kolivan leaned against the shower entrance, also intrigued.

“How is  _ that _ , pleasurable?” Thace questioned. 

Shiro thought for a moment. He’d never really thought of why rimming was pleasurable, he just knew that it was. He tried to come up with his best explanation while Keith watched awkwardly, not exactly keen on talking about sex with others. 

“Well, we have sex anally, which is already pleasurable because of a man’s prostate inside, so I was just using my tongue instead of my dick,” Shiro answered in a blunt manner.

Thace crossed his arms. “Hmm, we reproduce through that kind of sex, however, I’ve never seen or heard of anyone using their mouths like that… In anyway that’s sexual, for that matter. How is it pleasurable to you?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with him prosthetic hand, squeezing Keith’s ass gently with the other, making the other Paladin tense slightly. “I guess, I just enjoy pleasing others that way, instead of just focusing on my own.”

Ulaz spoke up then, “So humans do things for sexual pleasure other than just sex? We know that sex can be done simply for pleasure, but we’ve never heard anything beyond penetration.”

“Well, we could teach you some things,” Shiro offered. As if sensing Keith’s discomfort, Shiro turned his attention to the Paladin standing over him. “If that’s cool with you, Keith? Don’t you think it would be interesting teaching them what we know?” 

Keith groaned, looking at Shiro, then to the three Galra, then back to Shiro. He sighed, “I guess. It might be a little awkward, but sure. I’m up for it if you’re up for it.” 

“Good then,” Shiro said, patting Keith’s rear affectionately. “Well, do we maybe wanna do this now, or wait till later? Er, that is, if you’d want to at all.”

“Well, I would still like to have a shower now. Perhaps after?” Kolivan proposed. The Galra surprised his comrades. They had no idea he would be interested in such things regarding sex, but they didn’t object to the idea of experimentation.

“Sure thing, we can either meet in my quarters or yours,” Shiro said.

“I believe our bed may be bigger for whatever we shall be doing, so meeting in our quarters may be better, if that’s okay with, you Ulaz,” Thace inquired his partner.

Ulaz nodded in confirmation. Shiro smiled, glad things all worked out.

“It's a plan, then. While you guys are taking your shower, do you mind if we continue what we were doing?”

The Galra gave Shiro and Keith their permission and walked over the showers in the opposite end of the room from the Paladins. As he showered, Thace kept a curious eye on the Paladins as they carried on with their sexual pleasures.

Shiro noticed that the awkward situation had caused Keith’s sexual desire to dwindle, so he turned the young man around to face him. He placed his head against Keith’s thigh, looking up at him.

“If you don’t want to continue, we can always stop and finish our shower.”

Keith should his head and placed a hand on Shiro’s. “No, it’s okay. We can keep going.” 

Shiro smiled at Keith before gentle taking the man’s cock into his mouth. Keith gasped, tugging at Shiro’s head slightly while bringing his other hand up to his right nipple, rubbing it with his thumb. Shiro’s head bobbed slowly, taking Keith’s entire cock until it was nice and hard again. Once Keith was fully erect, Shiro brought his head back, jerking Keith off with his human hand for a brief moment. He swirled his tongue around the head, removing his hand before once again taking the cock into his mouth, his nose nuzzling the coarse hairs of Keith’s crotch as he swallowed the entire thing, eliciting a shameless moan from the other man. Shiro was glad he didn’t have much of a gag reflex as his throat filled with Keith’s cock. 

Ulaz and Kolivan had been diligent about their shower, cleaning themselves while trying to ignore what was happening at the other end of the room. Thace however wasn’t too sure how long he had been staring, forgetting his shower altogether, until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. He jumped, turning to see Ulaz, who offered to help clean him. Thace accepted, trying to turn his attention away from the Paladins. 

Thace sighed as Ulaz rubbed soap gently in his thin fur. As his partner lathered soap behind his ears and hair, Thace hazarded a glance towards the Paladins when he heard the younger one whining. The Galra’s ears burned at the sight, Ulaz’ gentle rubbing of his sensitive ears not helping how excited his body was becoming.

Once again, the two humans were in the position the Galra had walked in on. Shiro vigorously worked his tongue inside of Keith. The young paladin panted fervently over his lover’s ministrations, stroking his own cock slowly. 

After a few minutes, Shiro stood up, giving a few quick pumps to his cock before pressing the head against Keith’s hole. The red Paladin braced himself against the wall, crying out softly as Shiro pushed inside him. His breath hitched and for a moment he was breathless as the large member filled him. 

The Galra fought to turn his head away, but even Ulaz’ attention had been captured by the humans, encouraging Thace to keep watching as well. Ulaz had finished washing the Thace and the Galra under the shower to rinse themselves off. Kolivan had finished his shower a bit ago and was waiting patiently by the entrance to the showers, keeping a diligent eye on the humans. 

As Thace and Ulaz turned off their showers, they looked over to the humans once more before leaving. Shiro’s body was flush against Keith’s, and judging by their erratic movements, it seemed they may be finished soon. As they were about to turn and leave, Shiro began to lick Keith’s ear, then proceeded to bite, sending Keith over the edge. He came against the tile wall, whining feverishly as Shiro continued to thrust into him. 

The three Galra wrapped themselves with towels, grabbed their dirty clothes, and walked toward Thace and Ulaz’ quarters. They were certainly perplexed by the whole situation in the showers, and oddly enough, they looked forward to whatever education they were going to get from the humans.

They waited in the room for a short period. Kolivan sat in a chair near the bed, content with sitting in just the towel around his waist. Thace and Ulaz sat on the bed naked, grooming each other. Ulaz licked repeatedly over a spot on Thace’s shoulder, attempted to flatten some unruly patch of fur that wouldn’t go down after drying with a towel. All three of the Galra were trying their best to hide how worked up the scene in the shower had made them, trying to wait patiently for the two Paladins to visit their room. Thace was failing miserably, and Ulaz’ soft touches turned him on even more. He prayed that the Paladins would hurry.

They didn’t have to wait much longer before there came a knock on the door. Kolivan answered, seeing as he was the only one even remotely decent. Outside waited Shiro and Keith in light clothing, Keith with his hands in his jacket pockets. The Galra looked curiously as it seemed there was something else in his pocket, but for now, they chose not to question it. 

Shiro and Keith went to sit on a couch off to the side of the room while Kolivan went to join the other Galra on the bed, setting his towel on the chair where he’d sat before.

Shiro examined them all, noticing that Thace already had a semi-erection. “Getting started without us, ey?” He joked.

Thace growled defiantly, wanting to argue, but he didn’t have the energy for that; all of his energy went towards trying not to  _ fuck  _ anyone in the room.

“I’m just kidding,” Shiro chuckled. “So, you guys just do ‘traditional sex’? Or, at least what’s traditional for the Galra? You mentioned earlier that you reproduced through anal sex?”

“Pretty much,” Ulaz confirmed. “We have something similar to a human male’s prostate, and above that is a crevice similar to a female’s uterus. With suppressors, that crevice is usually closed. With all of this war, we don’t have sex much as it is, we don’t have time to try anything new, and we’d have no idea where to even start.” 

“Well, you guys have time now,” Keith grinned, more confident than he was before with this situation. Not being naked and in shock that people had seen him with another man’s tongue up his ass helped ease his tension significantly. 

“We certainly do, for the time being,” Kolivan stated. “Also, are three of us needed? I thought sex was just between two?”

Shiro chuckled, “Says the guy who doesn’t know much more than traditional sex. On Earth, it's not that uncommon for there to be multiple people participating in sex at once. Two is the norm, but there can be three and sometimes more people involved. Threesomes can actually be a little fun. Overwhelming for some, very enjoyable for others. I think you guys would enjoy it. But first, let’s start with some foreplay. If you don’t mind, we’ll direct you through it.”

Thace perked his ears. “May I ask something real quick?” Shiro nodded and he continued, looking at Keith curiously. “You bit his ear, what is that like?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” 

Ulaz and Kolivan sat on either side of Thace bringing their hands up his chest and back, massaging lightly startling him for a moment. They started by kissing along Thace’s neck. With their new experimental knowledge that biting was pleasurable, they began nip gently as they slowly worked their way up to his ears. Thace had no idea what to do, and with his head racing and pulse rising, he lifted his hands, placing them on the back of Ulaz and Kolivan’s necks. His nails began to dig the higher the other two Galra went. They licked up his ears, and with perfect timing, they both sank their teeth into his ears with a gentle pressure. 

Thace cried out, squirming underneath the hands of the other Galra. The Galra already licked their partners during sex, that was something they were used to. But the biting added something much more to the experience, an excitable, dangerous feeling.

“You seem to like it,” Shiro grinned, laying back on the couch, his human looped around Keith’s shoulders. 

The delirious Galra nodded excitedly, his eyes shut tight. While Kolivan continued to nip at his ear, Ulaz turned his head so they could kiss. It was long, closed-mouth kiss, and Thace mewled helplessly. 

“Have you tried opening your mouths and using your tongues?” Keith questioned.

He never got an answer as the two Galra decided to try for themselves. At first, their tongues slowly intertwined, treading the new territory cautiously. They moaned into each others mouths as their tongues delved deeper. Thace for a moment wondered what would happen if he bit Ulaz’ tongue, and without another ticks thought, he did so. In his excited state, he may have bit too hard, as Ulaz gasped and pulled away for a moment. 

“Sorry, I didn’t rea-” Thace’s apology was cut off as Ulaz went back to kiss him, with more force than before. He took advantage of Thace’s surprise and bit him back, tugging at his bottom lip gently.

Before the two Galra could kiss anymore, Kolivan grabbed Thace’s chin, turned his head so they faced each other. Kolivan began to kiss him, forcing his tongue into the smaller Galra’s mouth. As they voraciously kissed, Ulaz licked up the back of Thace’s neck. 

“Ulaz, start licking Thace’s dick,” Shiro instructed. 

Ulaz quirked an ear curiously, but did as he was told. He got on his knees in front of Thace, placed his face down by the Galra’s crotch and wrapped his arms around his hips, Thace’s large thighs straddling Ulaz’ torso. Ulaz stuck his tongue out, experimentally dragging it from the base of Thace’s cock to the head. Thace gasped against Kolivan’s mouth, his legs jerking at the sudden attention being given to his need. 

Encouraged by the reaction, Ulaz remembered what he had seen in the showers, and began to pay special attention to the head, lapping his coarse tongue around it before taking it fully into his mouth. Ulaz was surprised at how pleasant it was to have a cock filling his mouth. The warm pressure against his throat felt nice in an odd way that he couldn’t explain, and sounds his lover began to make enthralled him.

Thace squirmed, hugging Kolivan’s shoulders, moaning feverishly. Kolivan pulled away, baring his teeth, sinking them into the slighter Galra’s neck. Thace was quickly losing his mind to a sexed up haze. He could feel his climax getting closer. Ulaz pulled away and bit the underside of Thace’s cock. The Galra yelped, kicking Ulaz away.

“We probably should’ve told them that teeth and dicks don’t go together…” Keith whispered in Shiro’s ear, and the other man simply nodded, feeling a twinge of remorse. The thought of them possibly biting each other’s dicks hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Shiro spoke up as Ulaz looked to the humans in a confused manner. “Yeah, not everyone is a fan of their dicks being bitten, at least depending on how hard you bite. A light nip might be okay, but you guys also have sharp teeth compared to humans.”

Ulaz looked to Thace, his ears flattened with regret. “Sorry, dear.”

“It’s okay,” Thace panted weakly, still not over the shock, his climax ebbing away. He leaned heavily against Kolivan’s chest, the larger Galra stroking his neck gently.

“Let’s, uh, try something else. Keith, didn’t you bring something with you?” 

“Oh yeah,” Keith beamed, pulling a small can out of his pocket. It had a long nozzle at the end of it. “I think Hunk found it at the Earth shop during our last visit to the Mall. Its some whipped cream, used pretty commonly when it comes to food play.”

He pointed the nozzle toward Shiro, who opened his mouth and allowed Keith to spray some of light, fluffy cream into his mouth. He licked his lips and announced, “It’s still good, too. I’m kinda surprised. You guys want to try it first before we do anything with it?”

The Galra nodded, each curious about this new substance that was apparently food. Even from across the room, they could smell it, and it was sweet.

Keith tossed the can and Ulaz caught it. He sprayed a small amount onto his tongue. He enjoyed the sweet taste of it. It was a faint sweetness, and the cream part of it tasted even better. He allowed Thace to try off his tongue. As they proceeded to kiss gingerly, Kolivan took the can from Ulaz. He sprayed some onto his tongue. He thought it delicious and proceeded to spray an incredibly large amount into his mouth. The others in the room stared at him, and Kolivan stuck his tongue out playfully, not caring if he was being judged for liking the treat. 

Thace made a move to grab the can before Kolivan could eat anymore, but the Galra got up from the bed, keeping the can away. A grin creeped over Kolivan’s face as an idea hit him. He brought the can down, spraying some of the enticing substance over his cock. He then kneeled over the foot of the bed.

“Huh, that’s exactly what we were going to get to,” Shiro piped up.

The two smaller Galra looked at Shiro inquisitively, then back to Kolivan and his whipped cream-covered cock. 

Thace licked his lips and crawled over to Kolivan. As he stood and his hands and knees, he lapped at the cream on the head of Kolivan’s thick cock. The Galra commander sighed, placing a hand on the back of Thace’s head, petting lightly. The smaller Galra licked up the member, slowly lapping up the sweet substance as he went. Once all of the whipped cream was gone, he took the head of Kolivan’s cock into his mouth. 

Ulaz found Thace’s ass in the air very tantalizing and he moved behind him. Before he could doing anything about his lover’s rear end, Shiro waved a hand to get his attention.

“Why don’t you try what we were doing earlier? Licking him, I mean. That’s called ‘rimming’ by the way, and what Thace is doing to Kolivan’s dick is called a blow job, or more technically, fellatio.” Keith nudged Shiro with his elbow for getting so technical about sex, and Shiro just chuckled.

Ulaz quirked his ears, hesitant before he bent over, bringing his face down to Thace’s ass. Thace’s hole was already wet with anticipation and Ulaz wondered what it would taste like. He didn’t wonder long before he stuck his tongue out, licking from Thace’s balls to his hole. 

Thace groaned around Kolivan’s, the vibration of his throat causing the commander to hiss at the feeling. The wet feeling of Ulaz’ tongue felt amazing against Thace’s hole, and he had a hard time focusing on the organ in his mouth.

Kolivan beckoned Ulaz and handed him the can of whipped cream. Ulaz didn’t have to be told what to do with the substance and sprayed some on Thace’s hole, as well as his ass cheeks. For a moment he wondered how sticky this stuff would leave Thace’s fur, but he surmised that that was only if he didn’t lick it all up, which he had every intention of doing.

The sensation of the substance on Thace’s hole made him squirm. Ulaz began to lick at the cream on his ass, nipping experimentally. When Thace didn’t react negatively, he continued until the Galra’s cheeks were clean. Then he moved his attention to Thace’s waiting hole. As he lapped up the cream, he began to gently press his tongue inside. 

Once again Thace moaned, but this time he had to pull away from Kolivan’s cock, needing to breathe. The wet intrusion in his backside was so euphoric, almost as good as if Ulaz’ cock were inside him. It was a completely different sensation and he enjoyed every bit of it. He let his lover know of his pleasure by making long, loud, needy moans against the base of Kolivan’s cock. 

While Kolivan missed Thace’s warm mouth on his need, he knew the smaller Galra needed air and allowed Thace to lean on him. He pet the Galra’s head, scritching behind his ears. Thace mewled quietly at all the attention he was being given.

Shiro and Keith watched in awe as the Galra unexpectedly just rolled with everything, hardly needing any direction from them. Its seems all they needed was to be pointed in the right direction. Despite their activities from earlier, the two men were getting incredibly aroused by the performance that played out before them. However, since their instruction of the Galra was not finished, Shiro and Keith did everything they could to keep from acting on their desires.

Thace whined against Kolivan. “I really want you to  _ fuck me,  _ Ulaz.  _ Please. _ ” 

Ulaz heard him and pulled away. Shiro stopped him before he could press his cock against Thace’s ass.

“Ulaz, lie down on the bed,” Shiro instructed. “Thace, you going to straddle him and ‘ride’ his cock.” 

The two Galra eagerly moved to their places, while Kolivan went to sit on the bed, patiently waiting for his own instructions as he watched his two comrades.

Thace kneeled, straddling Ulaz as he’d been told, placing his hands on Ulaz’ chest to brace himself. Kolivan grabbed Ulaz’ cock, helping to line it up so that Thace could lower himself on it. When Ulaz was about halfway in, Kolivan let go. Thace panted and whimpered quietly as Ulaz’ cock began to fill him. His breath hitched as he sat in Ulaz’ lap, the other Galra’s cock completely settled inside him. 

Ulaz sighed at the feeling of his lover’s heat around him and waited patiently for the other to begin moving. Thace started at a slow pace, only rising a bit before settling back down. As Thace continued, he steadily brought up his pace, while at the same time rising higher before baring back down on Ulaz.

After Thace got his rhythm down, Shiro thought it would be a good time to throw a little curve ball at the three Galra. 

“Hey, Kolivan, get behind Thace. You’re going to be inside him as well.”

Thace stopped his movement and looked toward the humans, worry etched across his face. He knew how big Kolivan’s cock was; he had it in his mouth after all. He also knew how large Ulaz was, and he wondered how well he would be able to take both, if at all. Kolivan settled behind him, and Thace made a very audible whimper.

Keith jumped up. “Wait! Thace may need a bit more preparation for this.” He looked to Shiro, who nodded his head. He then looked back to the Galra. “So, to prepare, I figured it would be easier to use fingers, mine specifically because they don’t have claws…” Kolivan and the others nodded in understanding. “Fingers are going to feel better than straight up taking two cocks at once, at least until you are used to it.”

The Galra welcomed him to the bedside. He licked his fingers, quickly getting them wet. While he knew that the Galra self-lubricated, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to add own lubricant. He gently pressed one finger to Thace’s hole. The Galra winced at the added girth, a stretch that he wasn’t used to. Ulaz reached a hand up, gently rubbing Thace’s ear, resting his other hand on Thace’s thigh, squeezing gingerly. 

Keith added another finger after moment and took his time before adding a third. Once Thace’s body seemed to be used to the intrusion, Keith withdrew his hand and walked back to the couch, sitting in Shiro’s lap. 

Once Keith sat down, Kolivan positioned himself behind Thace. He pressed his head to the smaller Galra’s hole, pushing in slowly. Ulaz caught Thace holding his breath and urged him to breathe. 

Petting his lover comfortingly, Ulaz spoke softly, “You’re doing great, love. You can do this.” Thace melted at Ulaz’ touch and his words, breathing raggedly as Kolivan began to stretch him. The commander was much thicker than Keith’s fingers, and it seems that the human, despite his good intentions, truly did nothing to help prepare him for Kolivan’s girthy member. 

Thace’s breaths came out in choking sobs, trying to hard to be able to take it, but he wasn’t sure he could. Kolivan tried to comfort him by licking and nipping at his shoulders, but it did nothing to distract Thace from the pain in his backside. Ulaz used one of his hands to stroke Thace’s cock, and Thace moaned gratefully at the touch.

When Kolivan’s cock was fully sheathed within Thace, all three Galra moaned lewdly. Thace trembled, clutched desperately at Ulaz’ chest. Ulaz continued to pet him and praise him for being able to take so much while Kolivan began to massage his hips, back, and shoulders. 

Soon, Kolivan felt Thace begin to loosen up. When he did, he pulled an inch and pushed back in. Thace cried out at the movement, but kept his resolve to be able to please the humans and the two Galra that were inside him. Kolivan continued to thrust into Thace, pulling out inch by inch gradually. 

Thace felt as though he was going to break at any moment and he struggled to stay upright, sweat dripping through the fur on his forehead. To try once again to distract the smaller Galra, Kolivan took Thace’s ear into his mouth, biting hard. Thace cried out, his teeth bared and his claws digging into Ulaz’ chest. Ulaz winced at the feeling, but he could only imagine what his lover was feeling. 

While Ulaz wanted to continue to comfort his lover, he couldn’t help but let his head fall back and his shut, the feeling of both Thace’s tight, warm body and Kolivan’s slick cock rubbing against his own about to send him over the edge. His hand pumped Thace’s cock rapidly, his growing climax exciting him into a frenzy. He even to thrust up into Thace with all of the weight on top of him it was impossible. 

Kolivan too felt his climax start to build as he began to pound into Thace’s ass. Thace was finally used to how full he felt, the pain ebbing away into pleasure, and with Ulaz’ hand working him, he felt he was as close to coming as he was earlier before Ulaz bit him. 

Thace’s finish splattered across Ulaz’ chest, some landing on the Galra’s face. As Thace’s ass tightened because of his climax, Ulaz and Kolivan came, their knots forming solidly within him. He shouted over the feeling, the thick knots and the copious amounts of come filling him beyond his limit. 

Thace collapsed on Ulaz’ chest, his arms not able to keep him upright any longer. Ulaz wrapped his arms around his lover petting his back, his hair and his ears. He praised him feverishly, licking his head periodically. 

Being knotted, Kolivan had no choice but to stay where he was until the process was over. He leaned forward, putting all of his weight on his hands which now rested on either side of the Galra below him. 

They were all tired from the activities, but Shiro and Keith were impressed. They would never have imagined that their shower earlier would lead to something like this, and they were sure the Galra wouldn’t have either. 

“Wow, you guys did great!” Shiro enthused. “I honestly can’t believe you all even went this far with your explorations this time. You didn’t have to.”

Kolivan turned his head slightly toward the humans. “We Galra, at least those of us in the Blade of Marmora, tend to be rather curious, and we trust you, Paladins.”

Thace grunted against Ulaz’ chest, and no one could see the delirious grin on his face. “We’re so glad we did.” It was barely audible, but Shiro and Keith were happy to hear it. 

“It was very… different from how we Galra normally have sex,” Ulaz added. “We may even experiment further, and we’ll even invite you, if you’d like to watch, or even join in.” 

Shiro and Keith blushed at the offer, despite their obvious arousal. “Perhaps, just let us know when. We might even be able to give some more tips,” Shiro replied.

“Get some more of this ‘whipped cream’, too,” Kolivan growled. He didn’t intend to growl, but it’s simply how his voice rumbled out of his chest as he spoke. He held up the can as he spoke. He sprayed some into his mouth before setting the can down. “This stuff is too good,” he stated, grumbling with his mouth full.

“Sure thing,” Keith laughed. “I have to get more for Hunk anyway, he’s gonna be wondering where his first can went.”

Keith moved out of Shiro’s lap and they stood, Shiro asking, “Would you like us to stay, or-”

“You can leave if you want,” Ulaz said, softly massaging Thace’s ears.

“Well, okay then. We’ll see you guys later sometime.”

Shiro and Keith walked to the door, the Galra raising their hands to wave at them. Thace barely lifted his off the bed, completely wore out by the activities. 

Kolivan was uncomfortable sitting on his knees, but luckily his knot began to soften and he was able to pull out of Thace, the smaller Galra mewling weakly. Ulaz followed, his and Kolivan’s finish dribbling down Thace’s backside. Ulaz rolled Thace off of him carefully, the two lovers now facing each other on their sides. Kolivan lay down behind Thace, draping one of his large arms over the two Galra. They were all a hot mess, and while sleeping together was a bit uncomfortable, they were too tired to care and quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later they began to stir. Kolivan got up first, grunting as his body protested the movement. Thace and Ulaz tried to move from each other, but failed on their own. Kolivan help pry them apart, their fur matted together and sticky from come and sweat.

“We’re definitely going to have to take another shower. Now,” Kolivan declared, sitting against the headboard.

Ulaz muttered in agreement, his words jumbled together as he tried to sit up. Thace however refused to move. While his fur was gross, his muscles protested any kind of movement.

“Come on, Thace. May as well do it now, then we can come back and sleep some more.”

The Galra in question groaned, rolling over to lay on his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. He muttered something that sounded like ‘Five more doboshes.’

The other two Galra rolled their eyes. 

“Well, I’m going to go now. Hopefully I’ll see you two in a bit,” Kolivan announced, standing from the bed, wrapping his towel from earlier back around his waist. He left without another word.

Ulaz decided to let Thace take his time to motivate himself and get out of bed. He agreed to the five doboshes, and when that time had passed, he tried moving Thace again. This time, the Galra moved to sit up, but rather slowly. Ulaz helped to brace him as they stood up off the bed. Thace’s legs wobbled like a baby that just learned how to walk. His backside was incredibly sore, but he was still able to walk, barely. They wrapped their own towels around their waists and ventured out into the Castle halls. Ulaz was thankful that it was late enough time that all of the Paladins would probably be asleep. 

They met Kolivan in the showers. At one end of the showers was a bench and there Thace sat. It was under a showerhead, which made things easier. 

The three Galra showered in silence, Ulaz cleaning both himself and Thace. Once they were all clean, no sticky fur, they dried off and walked back to their room. They crawled under the covers, but this time chose not to cuddle, not wanting to become another sweaty mess. 

They slept soundly and awoke with the other Paladins. On the bridge that day, everyone seemed to wonder why the three Galra hadn’t appeared for dinner the night before, and why Thace was limping. While the Galra weren’t so shy about sex, they were thankful that no one pursued the answer. 

Hunk’s most important question was on the whereabouts of his whipped cream, but no one answered. Kolivan fidgeted, cautiously shoving the can deeper into the pouch on the thigh of his pants. Shiro and Keith looked on with silent amusement.

The awkwardness  faded quickly, the morning proceeding as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred the night before. Perhaps for the humans, it hadn’t. Who were The Blades to know such things? Maybe they would learn more, in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so no one really forced these Galra guys to do anything, Shiro gave them some directions and they just rolled with it. I don't care if it fits the prompt 100%, but it fits what I Wanted it to be dammit XD  
> Also, believe it or not, but this was my first time actually writing fully fledged smut. I'm more used to drawing it ;b and there is going to be, at least one, drawing to accompany this fic, made by me~ the following link is to said fanart~ *hopefully*  
> http://empersiannicole.tumblr.com/post/158340102645/ive-been-waiting-to-post-this-until-i-finished
> 
> http://empersiannicole.tumblr.com/post/158531742190/so-heres-another-drawing-for-my-fic-aliens-made
> 
> This may or may not have a sequel fic involving Ulaz' offer for Shiro and Keith to join them for a little romp...
> 
> A special thanks to the friends who helped proofread this for me, because it was Horrible before XD I mean, it still Is horrible, just in a different sense~


End file.
